Edo's Love
by YunaKuroba
Summary: I suck at summary so the summary(I think) is inside the story
1. Summary(I think)

This story take place in Edo period. Yes I'm writing about the Chaki Chaki Girls Z x Oh Edo Boys Z. Please tell me should I write it. Thank you.


	2. Characters

**CHARACTERS**

**OH EDO CHAKI CHAKI GIRLS Z**

Name: Momo

Signature color: Pink

Sympol: Heart

Weapon: A yen (japanese coin) tied in a red thread

Eyes: Pink

Hair: Mid back length brown hair put in a pony tail with a big red bow

Known as: The leader of the CCGZ(most of them), a wormbook, the smartest, a peacemaker, a sweet-loving girl, the pink chaki

PPGZ: Momoko (Hyper Blossom) Akatsutsumi

Counterpart: Hiro

Name: Omiya

Signature color: Baby blue

Sympol: Circle

Weapon: A big fan

Eyes: Baby blue

Hair: Dark blonde hair put in 2 buns and a flower clip on her hair

Known as: a cheerful, cute, polite, innocent, kind, sweet, nice, immature girl, the kindest, sweetest, cutest, nicest chaki, the blue chaki

PPGZ: Miyako (Rolling Bubbles) Gotokuji

Counterpart: Shin

Name: Okou

Signature color: Green

Sympol: Star

Weapon: A mallet

Eyes: Green

Hair: Black hair (less messy than Buttercup)(P.S: I don't know what Okou do with her hair so if anyone of you guys know, please tell me, thank you)

Known as: a tough, hot-headed, strong, rough girl, a you-don't-mess-with-me-I-dont-mess-with-you girl, the strongest chaki, the green chaki

PPGZ: Kaoru (Powered Buttercup) Matsubara

Counterpart: Midori

Name: Usami ( art/Bunny-Miko-in-Edo-Period-170492854)

Signature color: Violet

Sympol: Bunny

Weapon: A ayatori's rope (could grew longer if she wanted)

Eyes: Violet

Hair: Mid back length light brown hair put in a pony tail with wreath

Known as: a cheerful, tough, polite, crazy, immature, hot-headed girl, a sweet-loving girl, a fun-loving girl, the toughest chaki, the violet chaki

PPGZ: Usagi (Jumping Bunny) Fujiwara

Counterpart: Takaru

Name: Suzu

Signature color: White

Sympol: Bell

Weapon: A furin

Eyes: White

Hair: Waist length light gray hair with a black headbang

Known as: a cheerful, mature, responsible, kind, sweet girl, a warmaker (sometimes), the matureset chaki, a pretty tough girl, the white chaki

PPGZ: Isuzu (Graceful Bell) Takahashi

Counterpart: Raiden

Name: Yuna

Signature color: Black

Sympol: Skull

Weapon: A shamisen

Eyes: Black

Hair: Mid back length, spiky, black brown hair put in a pony tail on a side (right if you are facing her) with a black ribbons

Known as: a silent but funny, don't-make-me-angry, wormbook, calm girl, the prankster, the funniest chaki, the black chaki

PPGZ: Yukina (Musical Blast) Kuroba

Counterpart: Jiro(ran out of name XD)

**OH EDO BOYS Z**

Name: Hiro

Signature color: Red

Sympol: Triangle

Weapon: A boomerang (I think)

Eyes: Red

Hair: Knee length brown hair put in a pony tail on the back, wear a Edo-looking hat (I have search Google but I still don't know what is it

Known as: The leader of the OEBZ(most of them), a cool-headed, wormbook, sweet-loving, peacemaker boy, the smartest, the red OEBZ

RRBZ: Akira (Jamming Brick) Jojo

Counterpart: Momo

Name: Shin

Signature color: Dark blue

Sympol: Cross

Weapon: A kendo's sword (I think)

Eyes: Dark blue

Hair: Short, dark blonde hair with spiky front tips

Known as: a kind, sweet, cute, sweet, immature, innocent boy, the kindest, the blue OEBZ

RRBZ: Eiji (Explosive Boomer) Jojo

Counterpart: Omiya

Name: Midori

Signature color: Dark green

Sympol: Diamond

Weapon: A flute (I think)

Eyes: Dark green

Hair: Black, short, messy, cat-looking hair

Known as: A tough, rough, strong, hot-headed, pervert, you-don't-mess-with-me-I-dont-mess-with-you boy, the strongest, the green OEBZ

RRBZ: Ikuto (Destroying Butch) Jojo

Counterpart: Okou

Name: Takaru

Signature color: Purple

Sympol: Slade

Weapon: A stink (I think)

Eyes: Purple

Hair: Short, light brown hair with a black bang

Known as: A crazy, pevert, fun-loving, cheerful, sweet-loving, hot-headed, tough, immature boy, the toughest, the purple OEBZ

RRBZ: Mamoru (Dangerous Blade) Jojo

Counterpart: Usami

Name: Raiden

Signature color: White

Sympol: Lightning sword

Weapon: A buddha's necklace (I think)

Eyes: White

Hair: White, short, messy hair

Known as: a cheerful, mature, responsible, boy, a warmaker(sometimes), the matureset, a pretty tought boy, the white OEBZ

RRBZ: Takeru (Lightning Bash) Jojo

Counterpart: Suzu

Name: Genta

Signature color: Black

Sympol: Crosses bones

Weapon: A shuriken

Eyes: Black

Hair: Black, short, spiky, shoulder length hair

Known as: a silent but funny, don't-make-me-angry, wormbook, calm boy, the prankster, the funniest, the black OEBZ

RRBZ: Kaito (Broken Break) Jojo

Counterpart: Yuna

* * *

Me : If any of you guys read and found the description familiar, don't hit me. I very bad at described so GOMENASAI (T-T). Oh, and I bad at picking name, too. The boys's name are mainly from MagicalBlazze. Sorry Blazze. Well, R&R. If you want me to write this story, please review. See ya!


	3. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1****: THE LOVELY FIGHTING KNOWLEDGE LEGEND OH EDO CHAKI CHAKI GIRLS Z**

No one's P.O.V

Townsville (I think or it's Edo Tokyo), a peaceful and friendly city. Everything are wonderful…

"BOOM"

A monster was destroying the city. People screamed and ran everywhere.

"Stop it right there." a voice said. The monster looked around and saw 6 girls on kimono. The first one had brown hair, pink eyes and she wore a pink kimono. The second one had dark blonde hair, baby blue eyes and shw wore a blue kimono. The third on had black hair, green eyes and she wore a green and yellow kimono. The fourth one had light brown hair, violet eyes and she wore violet kimono. The fifth one had gray hair, white eyes and she wore white kimono. The sixth one had black brown hair, black eyes and she wore a black kimono.

"Momo." the first one yelled.

"Omiya." the second one yelled.

"Okou." the third one yelled.

"Usami." the fourth one yelled.

"Suzu." the fifth one yelled.

"Yuna." the sixth one yelled.

"The lovely fighting knowledge legend Oh Edo Chaki Chaki Girls Z."-they yelled toghether. The monster roared and threw a house toward the girls. They dodged.

"SUPER SWEET COIN." Momo yelled as she threw her coin at the monster. It hit the monster. The monster dizzy.

"BLUE HURRCANE." Omiya yelled as she used her big fan. The wind/hurricane hit the monster and the monster fall over.

"SMASHING SWING." Okou yelled as she swung her mallet and hit the monster's head. The monster got dizzier. Suddenly, it swung it arm and hit Momo, Omiya And Okou.

"Girls, hey, you monster. STAR SHAPE." Usami yelled as she made her ayatori's rope into a star shape. A huge star appeared and hit the monster's stomach. The monster wailed. Momo, Omiya, Okou flew back.

"RINGING FURIN." Suzu yelled as she used her furin. The monster steped backward and now it was standing in front of a cliff.

"You do the honor Yuna." Momo grinned.

"Pleasure, MEGA SONG." Yuna yelled as she used her shamisen. A sound wave hit the monster and it fall.

The girls smiled. The people cheered. Then, the girls flew back to the lab (or house).

?'s P.O.V

"Those smelly chaki always getting in my way. I needed to do something. A ha, I know. Those girls will be destroy. Hahahahaha."

Me: okay, the first chapter, if you saw any grammar or vocalubary mistake, please tell me. I very bad at English so please help me. Oh, sorry too because the short chapter, I just tested my writing skill (which is very bad). If you think it too weird, stupid, or …ect, tell me so I could know. I also not good at described fighting scence (I think I write suck). If you think too much talking, tell me too.

Yuna: For god, if you don't like anything or like anything, tell her so she can know and fix.

Me: yeah :D

Yuna: *rolled her eyes*

Me: please R&R. And please be honest. See ya!

**P.S: Yuna's counterpart name is Jiro, not Genta. And Yuna's sympol is sakura. Jiro's sympol is skull. Gomenasai because the mistake. Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Gomenasai! .**


	4. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2****: OH EDO BOYS Z**

Me: second chapter, yay

Momo: Natsou-kun, yay

Omiya: cute kimonos, yay

Suzu: lovely furin, yay

Yuna: shamisen, yay

Okou: wtfh

Usami: what happen to them?

Me: Sorry for the long update, I kinda lazzy

Okou: you're super lazzy

Me: I'am not

Usami: yes you are

Yuna: Yukina(that's me) own her characters, the story. Someone own the OECCGz. The OEBz, Dojo Jojo, Natsou,…ect are BiPinkBunny. Enjoy!

* * *

Okou's P.O.V

"Man, it's boring, the monsters are getting very weak." I said in a boring tone while unwore my socks(I think)

"Well, it's still better than the monsters are stronger than us." Suzu said as she cut her finger-nails.

"Yeah, but it's boring." Usami whine while she unwear her wreath.

"Face with it, beside do any of you guys saw Momo's snack, she gone nuts about it." Yuna signed while she took of her ribbons. Momo ran everywhere to look for her snack. Omiya helped her. I don't know why Momo like her snack that much.

"Oi, Yuna, where did you hide that snack?" Suzu whispered to Yuna. Wow wow wow, she hide it.

"On the tree on the back." Yuna replied. Then they giggles. Yup, that's Yuna. 1 hour later, Momo found her snack and ate it. Then we trained a bit and went home.

?'s P.O.V

Smoke was everywhere, I tried to look around. When the smoke disappeared, I saw 6 shadows…

Momo's P.O.V

Me and my friends were at the Prof's lab/house.

"Could you explain what the meaning of this?" Okou hissed. The Prof laughed nervously.

"Well, the theif was very skillful."

"You mean that theif walked in the lab/house, stole chemical X, messed this place up and you DIDN'T EVEN WAKE UP." Usami and Suzu shouted angrily.

"Yeah." He said as he sweat-dropped. While Okou, Usami and Suzu were hissed/shouted/yelled the Prof, me, Omiya and Yuna were thinking why our trash/stuff was missing.

"Do you think that theif is a fan?" Omiya said.

"I don't think so, maybe it's a monster." Yuna shrugged her shoulders.

"Hmmmmm, but whick one?" I signed. We were thinking deeply. Suddenly, the Prof said some monsters were destroying the city/town. We all flew to the city/town and saw 6 boys in kimono/yukata. I think they are in the same age to us.

"Man, this is fun." The boy in green laughed. He had dark green eyes and black hair. He was holding a flute.

"Ha, I bet mama cant do this." The boy in purple smirked. He had purple eyes and light brown hair. He was holding a stick( again I think).

"I love this." The boy in white laughed. He had white eyes and white hair. He was holding a buddha's necklace.

"Sure it bro." The boy in red smirked. He had red eyes and brown hair. He was holding a boomerang (I think). He looked kinda cute and handsome,…..ah Momo, what are you thinking.

"Hahaha, this is good." The boy in black smirked. He had black eyes and black brown hair (sorry, in the profile in write his hair is black but it's black brown, gomenasai). He was holding a shuriken.

"Oi Hiro, what is that?" The boy in blue asked as he pointed at us. He had blue eyes and dark blonde hair. He was holding a kendo's sword. We stared at them.

"Hey baka, we are not a thing, we the lovely fighting knowledge legend Oh Edo ChakiChaki...what?!" we yelled at them but suddenly, I felt some wid under my kinomo. We didn't move for 10 second and blushed.

"YOU FREAKING BASTARD PERVERT, HOW COULD YOU FLIPPED A GIRL KINOMO." Okou and Usami yelled at them. Suzu stared at them with killer aura. Me, Omiya and Yuna just blushed.

"YOU ARE TOASTED" we yelled at them. They smirked.

"Before, you kill us or say something, we just want to say…" the green one smirked. We looked at them suspicionly (I think this word is wrong XD).

"NICE PANTIES." They yelled and flew away. We all blushed madly.

"You going to get it." We yelled and flew after them.

No one's P.O.V, Omiya and Shin (Omiya doesn't know the boy is Shin yet)

Omiya flew after Shin to a huge waterfall. Suddenly, Shin disappeared. Omiya looked around but she couldn't find him. When she decided to went back to the Prof's, she was trapped(I think) in some kind of web. When she tried to get out, the web torned her kimono. She squeaked.

"If you keep moving, it keep toring your kimono." Shin appeared from nowhere. Omiya blushed.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Shin, the blue Oh Edo Boys Z." he smiled.

"Why did you do this to me?" Omiya asked. Shin leaned closer to Omiya.

"I just like it, I'm a villam, am I?" he smirked as he whispered to Omiya's ear which made she blushed.

"Why…." Omiya was about to said something but she couldn't finish her sentence because…Shin kissed her (Me: Bad Shin "_ Shin: hey, I'm not a dog _ Me: whatever). Omiya wided her eyes:"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh, he kissed me, he kissed me, he kissed me….". She tried to pushed him away but useless.

Shin's P.O.V

What the hell?! Why am I kissed her? I am an Oh Edo Boys, damn it. But she look sooooo pretty(Me: aw, Shin, everyone know Omiya is pretty, what happen to your eyes?_Shin: hey). She like an angel. Her lips taste like blueberry. Damn it! Suddenly, she kicked me really really REALLY hard. I frowned in pain. I looked up and saw her face was as red as a tomato.

"D-D-Don't y-y-you d-d-dare t-t-to d-d-do t-t-that a-a-again." She stuttered then she flew away.

* * *

Shin: …*blushed*

Omiya: …*blushed*

Me: Okay….., sorry for the long update guys, oh review honest as you can ok? If there are some grammar or word wrong, tell me please. See ya in chapter 3.


	5. TO ALL READERS

**TO ALL READERS**

**FIRST, SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE OF EDO'S LOVE.**

**SECOND, I'M HAVE SOME IDEA OF A NEW STORY, AND I NEED SOME HELP, SO PLEASE HELP ME.**

**THIRD, I NEED YOU GUYS TO ADVICE ME, BECAUSE I DON'T THINK I COULD WRITE 2 STORY AT A SAME TIME (^_^" HEHE).**

**FORTH, IF ANYONE OF YOU GUYS HAVE YOUR OWN OC, LET ME KNOWN BY FILL IN THE INFORMATION AND MASSAGE TO ME.**

**AND FINALLY, THANK YOU FOR READING THIS.**

**THE INFORMATION**

Name:

Transformed name:

Signature color:

Weapon:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Eyes:

Hair:

Known as:

Background Story:


	6. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3****: JERK!**

**Me: Third chapter 3, yay nya~~~ *cat ear popped out***

**Momo: are you hyper?**

**Me: no, I just excited, nya~~~~, I'm having a good mood, nya~~~~ oh and I will start collecting some question that the reader asked about this story so if anyone of you guys(readers) have, ask.**

**Yuna: yup, she just like me**

**Okou: you mean like to prank people**

**Me: I'm a prankster**

**Jiro: hey, me too *hugged me***

**Me: shut up, you were pairing with Yuna and how can you get in here?*kicked Jiro***

**Hiro: why couldn't we? *smirked and wrapped his arm around Momo waist* And when can I kiss this cutie?**

**Momo: let go of me *yelled* Yuna, why did you pair me with this jerk**

**Yuna: what?**

**Me: ^^" from now on, just call me Kuro-neko then**

**Okou: at least he's not pervert *tried to ger away from Midori***

**Midori: *chucked* hurtful babe**

**Usami: ahhhhh help me, pervert attack *hide behind me***

**Takaru: not as much as Midori here*smirk***

**Usami: PERVERT!**

***Okou, Midori, Usami, Takaru began to fight***

**Suzu and Raiden: OK, IF YOU GUYS DON'T SHUT UP, DON'T BLAME ME WHY I'M SO MEAN *dark aura***

**All: *silence***

**Me: Omiya, Shin, do the disclaimer**

**Shin: why…**

**Suzu: *glare at Shin with dark aura***

**Omiya: Kuroneko-chan own her OC and the story. She doesn't own Oh Edo Chaki Chaki Girls Z and prof Kennai**

**Shin: BiPinkBunny own Oh Edo Boys Z, Mojo Dojo, Natsou,…..ect**

**Me: Enjoy! Nya~~~~~~~~**

**Suzu: hyper cat -_-**

**Me: hey…**

* * *

No one's P.O.V, Momo and Hiro (Momo doesn't know the boy is Hiro yet)

Momo flew after the red boy that we known as Hiro who just flipped her kimono to the volcano. Suddenly, she lost him. After awhile, she decided to flew away. Suddenly, she's trapped in some kind of web(just like Omiya). "Great, first, a boy flipped my kimono then I trapped in web, is this day can go any worst?" she thought. When she tried to get out, the web torned her kimono. She squeaked.

"If I were you, I'd stop moving." A voice said. She looked up and saw Hiro. She stopped moving and blushed.

"Who are you?"

"The name is Hiro, leader of the Oh Edo Boys Z." he smirked.

"What are you smirking at? You suck a bad jerk." Hiro chucked then leaned to Momo's ear.

"You were right about the bad part." He whispered to her ear cause her blushed more. Momo was going to say something but Hiro had already leaned to her and kissed her right on the lips (Me: look like all of you guys gonna lost your first kiss._Girls: we hate you and the boys._Boys: we love you, Yukina-chan._Girls: you better not end up us with those perverts._Me: I know I know, you wont._Boys: what?). Momo wided her eyes and tried to push Hiro away but useless.

Hiro's P.O.V

What the hell am I doing? Why am I kiss her? But she does look cute and hot…..Wow wow wow, Hiro snap out of it. But her lips taste like , she kicked me REALLY REALLY hard in the stomach. When I was frowned in pain, she got up and I can saw her face was as red as a tomato.

"D-Don't d-do t-that a-again o-or y-you w-will r-regret f-for d-doing i-it." She stuttered then flew away.

No one's P.O.V, Yuna and Jiro ( Yuna doesn't know the boy is Jiro yet)

Yuna flew after the black boy who know as Jiro to a sakura jungle then suddenly, he disappeared. She looked around. "I got an idea." She thought.

"I guess he not here then." Yuna said it out loud then flew to hide in a bush. Jiro walked out. Yuna surprisingly flew toward him but when she came near him, she trapped in some kind of web (like Omiya). Jiro smirked.

"Smart, but not enough." He leaned to her and whispered. Yuna blushed.

"Shut up and let go of me." She tried to get out of the web but it torned her kimono. She slight squeaked.

"You shouldnt move. By the way, I'm Jiro of the Oh Edo Boys Z, what about you?" he chucked.

"Why should I tell you?" she glared at him.

"Well, I did advice you."

"That doesn't count. I already know."

"Really?" he smirked teasingly.

"Fine, my name is Yuna of the Oh Edo Chaki Chaki Girls Z. And…." Before Yuna could finish her sentence, Jiro had already kissed her right in her lips. Yuna shocked and blushed really hard. She tried to push him away.

Jiro's P.O.V

Damn it, what the hell am I doing? I meant she does look cute…. Damn it Jiro, shut up. Damn it, her lips taste like Blackberry (me: damn it became Jiro's fav word ._Jiro: what the hell?). Then, she punched me in the stomach. I frowned and let her go. She got up, I could see her face was red.

"I-I w-will k-kill y-you i-if y-you d-do t-that a-again." She stuttered then flew away quickly.

No one's P.O.V, Usami and Takaru (Usami doesn't know the boy is Takaru yet)

Usami flew after the purple boy who is Takaru to a mountain. Suddenly, he vanished.

"Hey, purple boy, come out here and fight, where are you? Say something so I can locate you." Usami yelled. NO one answered.

"Such a wimp." Usami mumbled then went around, looked for him. After 5 minutes looking, she yelled.

"Urg, this is hopeless."

"You know, if you tried to look up, you could found me 3 minutes ago." A voice above her. Usami lookes up and saw the purple boy sat on a tree branch. He smirked.

"Shut up." Usami hissed. The boy flew down and pinned Usami to the ground.

"Hey, what the hell? Let me go." She yelled and tried to get out but unfortunately, he is way stronger than her.

"Why should I? Oh, I didn't catch your name." he smirked.

"It's if-you-don't-let-me-go-in-5-more-seconds-you-will- die." She hissed.

"Nice name, my name is Takaru of the Oh Edo Boys Z." he chucked and kissed her check cause Usami blushed.

"Let…" Usami started to yell at Takaru but before she could finish her sentence, Takaru kissed her passionately on the lips (me: yup, I am having a good day._Usami: *beep*.). Which make Usami blushed like crazy.

Takaru's P.O.V

Man, this chick is hot and fierce. I like her. Her lips taste like Grapes. I wonder how size is her breast (me:yup, pervert._Takaru: what, she's hot, couldn't held myself._me: PERVERT). Suddenly, she kicked really really hard. Shit, she got some stregth there. When I frowned and let her go. She got up and blushed.

"D-do t-that a-again, you're toast." She yelled/stuttered then flew away. Fierce.

No one's P.O.V, Suzu and Raiden (Suzu doesn't know the boy is Raiden yet).

Suzu flew after the white boy to a hill. Suddenly, the boy who is Taiden stopped.

"So you surrender huh?" Suzu glared at the boy.

"Nope, I just think chasing around is too childish, fighting is better." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine then. FURIN'S SOUND." Suzu yelled and attacked the boy. The boy dodged.

"My turn. BUDHA'S CURSE." He yelled and attacked Suzu. She managed to dodged.

"By the way, what's your name?" he looked and her.

"Suzu and now DIE. RINGING FURIN." Suzu hissed. The boy dodged her attacked. He smirked.

"Suzu huh?"

"What?"

"Nice name, I'm Raiden, the white Oh Edo Boys Z." he introduced politely. Suzu frowned. Then they went back to their fight. Suddenly, Suzu tripped. And unfortunately, Raiden was in front of her.

Raiden's P.O.V

*beep*, what the hell? Now I kissed her. Hmm but her lips tasted like vanilla (Me: ^^" hehe._Raiden: seriously, vanilla? -_-._ Me: hey, don't jugde me, I ran out of idea .). She have soft lips too. Suddenly, she broke the kiss. I smirked. I could saw her face was red.

"Cant hold yourself?"

"That was an ACCIDENT( do I spell it right?)!" Suzu yelled. I chucked. Then she flew away quickly. Hmm…cute.

No one's P.O.V, Okou and Midori (Okou doesn't know the boy is Midori yet)

Okou flew after the green boy who just flipped her kimono who known as Midori. She cursed and swore in her head that she would killed him. She flew to a jungle near the town. After a while looking for the boy, she hissed.

"Where are you? You little brat. I will teach you a lesson." Then she heard a chucked from the bushes. She turned to the sound direction.

"MEGA SWING." She yelled and attacked. Then Okou came near the bushes.

"My, my, you're fiesty." A voice said behind her. She turned around and saw a green boy.

"And for your info. I'm 14, not younger than you." He smirked. Okou growled. Some part because his smirk made she annoyed. Other part that he's right. Okou and the OECCGZ were 13 years old.

"Then what?" she hissed.

"Well, at least show some respect to me. I'm Midori of the Oh Edo Boys Z." the boy said.

"Yeah, like I would. MEGA SUPER SWING." She yelled. Midori dodged the attacked. He chucked.

"Can you do any better?"

"*beep* you." She shouted. Midori chucked.

"You are a naughty and fiesty chick." He smirked sexily. Okou growled. Then suddenly, the boy fall down. He hold his left chest and breath heavily.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Okou yelled. He didn't replied. At first, Okou thought it was a trick but after a while, the boy looked pale and….terrible.

"Hey, you ok?" she asked as she stepped closer to him.

"Oi." Okou began to worry. She stood next to Midori. Suddenly, Midori got up and kissed Okou right on the lips. Okou blushed. Midori smirked as he dodged Okou's kiss.

"You're pretty easy to fool huh?" he smirked.

"You damn freaking bastard. You…JERK!" he chucked. Okou could felt her blood boiled.

Midori's P.O.V

Man, that green chick is HOT and FIESTY. She looked tough but she actually kind. I like this girl. Her lips taste like kiwi. Yummy. I wonder I could kiss her again(Me: Another pervert._Midori: at least I'm not think about her breast._Me: in your heart, you do._Midori: No._Me: Yes._Midori: No._Me: Yes yes yes._Okou: would you two cont. the story, I want to kick this jerk'ass.).

"Oh, I didn't get your name." I said.

"It's I-will-kill-you-even-if-it-is-the-last-thing-I-do. " She hissed. What do I say? Fiesty.

"Nice name." She growled. Then she flew away. I could saw her red face. Hmm, nice.

* * *

**Me: lol short chapter ^^"**

**OECCGZ: …**

**OEBZ: LOVE YOU SOO MUCH KURONEKO-CHAN**

**OECCGZ: *grabbed some weapons***

**Me: ah oh, gotta run. R&R please. Gomenasai cause the long update ^^". Arigato and Sayonara *run***

**OECCGZ: GET BACK HER! *chase me***


	7. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4****: REDS AND BLACKS**

**Me: forth chappie nya~~~~ *cat ear and tail poped out* tha main character in this chappie is Momo, Yuna, Hiro, Jiro, Sakimoto and Roku**

**Jiro: who's Sakimoto and Roku?**

**Yuna: *pale-faced***

**Me: you will know *grinned evily***

**Momo: how could you let Hiro do such a pervert thing on me?**

**Me: come on, you like it**

**Hiro: *smirked* really?**

**Momo: NO!**

**Hiro: *chucked***

**Me: :3 soooo sweet**

***the doorbell ring***

**Me: *open the door* crown-san**

**Crown172: hi**

**Me: okay minna, this is crown-san, she help me have an idea for this story**

**Crown172: glad I can help**

**Me: ohh and remember too read her story, Obsessive Love and Edo Obsessive, they are very good nya~~~**

**Boys: we have read them and we pretty proud about the ruffs**

**Girls: you're soooooooo dead, kuroneko, crown and YOU too boys**

**Me: help *hide behind crown-san***

**Crown172: *sweatdropped* come down girls**

**Me: ohh crown-san will be my co-host till the end of chapter 5, sooo if anyone would like to be my co-host, PM me or review**

**Girls: Kuroneko(that's me) doesn't own anything but her OCs, the story and her death**

**Boys: If anyone of you want Kuroneko-san still alive too cont. writtng, stop the girls**

**Me and Crown172: ENJOYS!**

* * *

No one's P.O.V

After the encountered with the Oh Edo Boys Z, ourr Chaki Chaki Girls went to the Prof's lab/house, cursed, yelled them a while then went down town to get some stuff. What probably could happen, ne(right)?

Momo's P.O.V

Me and Yuna went down town for some sweets(yes, Yuna and I are sweet-lovers, but not crazy). And Yuna needed to replace her shasimen's string too. We were walking went we saw Natsou, Yuna's older twin.

"Hey, sis, hey Momo." He said. Natsou look just like Yuna, only his hair ended at his shoulder and he didn't wore ribbons/bow of course.

"Sup my bro." Yuna said as she hugged her brother.

"Nothing much, ohh, have you see Maaya? I havent see around lately?"

"Maaya? Why were you looking for her? She already engaged to a rich family's son." I said in surprised because he still have a crush on Maaya, althought she dumped him.

"Oh.." he signed.

"That bitch, poor the rich family's son." Yuna mumbled. I giggled a bit. Yuna kinda protective to her bro and us. If anyone hurted us or broke our heart, she would kill them. Luckily, she didn't kill Maaya…..yet. Yuna also hated everyone who tried to harmed us or her bro. And somehow, I think Natsou was as protective as she did.

"Well, I very sorry." I said. Natsou smiled sadly.

"It's ok. Well see ya. Ohh and I just saw Sakimoto and Roku at the Hana tea shop." Natsou said then went away. Leaving a blushed Yuna and me. Well, let just say Sakimoto was my crush and Roku was Yuna's crush.

"Sooo, do you want to come to Hana tea shop?" Yuna asked playfully.

"Hmmm, sure." I said then dragged her to Hana tea shop.

Yuna's P.O.V

Momo dragged me to Hana tea shop with lightning speed, literally. When we arrived, we went inside and saw Sakimoto and Roku righ away. Sakimoto had brown hair and blue eyes(blue or orange or brown, gomen, I forgot about it). Roku had black hair and deep blue eyes. Me and Momo went to them.

"Hello, Sakimoto-kun, Roku-san." Momo said joyfully.

"Sup, Roku-kun, Sakimoto-san." I said. They turned around as smiled at us.

"Hey, Momo, Yuna. Sit down." Roku said.

"Hai(ok/yes)." We said in unison. Then we talking, drinking tea untill…

"Yo, people." A voice yelled. All of the people in the shop turnd to the door. I heard this voice before. It's fimiliar. When I and Momo turned around, we both gasped and our jaws dropped to the floor. What the heck? That stupid…..pervert…..jerk….bastard…..Jiro. And the red boy who is Hiro as Momo told me. He gonnaget it for do such a pervert thing on Momo. Jiro and Hiro looked…rich. What the…? How could this possible, we just met them 6 hours ago aka 8 a.m(me: *swaetdropped ^^"* the girls cursed them for 3 hours._Girls: NEW RECORD._Boys: ). Now, they looked rich and have some guards behind them….royal guards. I gonna admit, Jiro looked pretty cute…Oh shut it Yuna. Unbelievable! I turned to Momo who completely shocked as much as me. I also saw a slight blushed on her cheeks too.

"Why are you blushed Momo?" I whispered to her. She blushed more. She looked at me.

"You're too Yuna-chan." She said. Now my cheeks were hot. Am I blushed? Then I sent a deadly glare at the boys.

"Two hana tea please and bring to our separated room." Jiro said POLITELY. I still cant believe it. All the girls in the shop, including Sakura, the owner, looked at him with heart in their eyes. They walked into the shop. Me and Momo were praying that the boys wont see us. Sakimoto and Roku were covered for us as well. I have to thank you them later. When they went nearly at us. Our hearts stopped. And here gooo….

"Well, well, well, isnt it Momo and Yuna of the Oh Edo Chaki Chaki Girls?" Hiro smirked. Momo glared at him.

"What do you want, Hiro?" He chucked and looked at Jiro who smiled devilishly, I have a bad feeling about this.

"Well, if you don't mind, we need to go." Sakimoto stood up, grabbed Momo hand and Roku did the same thing with me. Then…..

Momo's P.O.V

Sakimoto grabbed my hand and was going to went away but something or someone pulled me back. That person put his/her arm around my waist.

"Well, you may go but she stay." Hiro said with a smirk. I blushed. I had a bad feeling about this.

"Do you mind?" Yuna hissed them. Dark aura surrounded her. Oh uh, look like her protective-mode had turn on. Jiro smirked.

"Actually, I don't, kitty."

"I'm not your pet." She blushed at his word. Jiro chucked.

"Well, gomen(sorry), we kinda busy at the moment so we cant come with you." I said. Hiro looked at me amusmently.

"Well, in that case. Guard, make sure they go home safely and alone." Hiro smirked. What?! He cant be joking. Right on the time I could get a date with Sakimoto, he just ruined it. He such a bad person. But pretty hot and cute…..What am I saying?

"That's very nice of you but we could handle ourselves." Yuna tried to be polite. She looked like she gonna beat the crap out of Hiro.

"Not do kitty, we must make sure you guys go home safely." Jiro smirked. Well, since they WERE looked like the general's son/niece, so it would be impolite if we denied them.

Hiro's P.O.V

Man, be the general's son was so wicked. If you wonder how could we be the general's sons. Long story. Me and Jiro went to a tea shop. I saw Momo and the black girl who was Yuna, as Jiro said, with 2 boys. Who the heck are they? And why were they talking to Momo and Yuna so friendly? Then, me and Jiro interupted their converstation. It was funny to see Momo's blushed face, remind me to make her blush more often(Me: You know Hiro, I'm thinking about putting you into the pervert group._Hiro: what? She looked cute ok?._Me: *mubbled* you lucky you're my fav. Oh Edo Boys Z.). Yuna looked at us, exspecailly me, with a dark killer look. That girl is creepy as much as Jiro does. After having a little argument with them, we decided to let our guards to brought them home 'cause we know that will annoyed them and JACK POT. After they left, we came to a private room and drank tea. Suddenly, some one knocked the door. Jiro opened it and saw 2 boys who talked to Momo and Yuna earlier. They said they wanted to talk with us. They introduced themselves, Sakimoto and Roku. After a few mins that totally silent, Roku began to talk.

"We know what you want."

"What?" Jiro frowned.

"We said we know what you want." Sakimoto said.

"And we want..?" I looked at them.

"Momo and Yuna." Sakimoto hissed. Me and Jiro blinked. Then, I smirked inside. What make they think I want Momo? I don't want her….am I?

"What make you think that?" Jiro said.

"We know, and here is an advice for you, stay away from them. They're too good for you and we know you just want them 'cause their body." Saki-baka and Ro-bastard said. We smirked.

"What about you?" I said.

"We don't, we love them. And stay away." They hissed again.

"If we don't?" Jiro smirked.

"You will regret." They smirked.

"Really?" we said sleepily. They stuttered a bit. Afte a while, they said.

"How about a deal?"

"Deal?"

"Yes, began from now till the next full moon festival, if you guys make them said they love you, you win, we will back off, if we make them said they love us, you guys have to do everyting we said in 3 months."

"I got a better idea, the loser will die." I smirked. They stared at us. We smirked.

"Fine, deal." We shook each other hand then they left.

"Now till the next full moon festival is 3 months. Do you think we can do that?" I said. Jiro looked at me teasingly.

"Hey, you the one make the dead deal, now you ask me?"

"Just asking." I hissed a bit. Jiro laughed.

"Well, maybe, they are not easy yo flirt any way." He said. I nodded. Maybe we should do something about it…Saki-baka didn't say there're rules…ha, badluck for him.

"Hey, Jiro, I got an idea." I smirked. This is going to be interesting.

* * *

**Me: OMG! What did Hiro got in his mind? Cliff hanger lol**

**Hiro: gonna find out later yuyu.**

**Me: hey, only my bro can call me that. Oh and sorry for the short chapter(I think)**

**Crown172: *sweatdropped* where is your bro anyway?**

**Me: he better not go on a date with maaya or mikan *dark aura***

**Momo: what's Hiro gonna do?**

**Yuna: he better not tried to hurt Momo**

**Hiro and Jiro: *hugged Momo and Yuna* why would we?**

**Sakimoto and Roku: hey, let them go**

**Me: how could you guys get in here?**

**Sakimoto and Roku: backdoor**

**Me: *smirked**pulled out a remote with a big red button*crown-san, you may do the pleasure.**

**Crown172: ok *pressedthe button***

**A voice: system anti-Sakibaka-and-Robastard actived *kicked Sakimoto and Roku out***

**Me: so long soccers**

**Crown172: nice one *hi-five with me***

**Momo and Yuna: Sakimoto/Roku**

**Hiro and Jiro: hell thank you**

**Crown172: well minna, kuroneko-san couldn't decide which will be next:**

**-Purples and Greens**

**-Blues and Whites**

**Me: so comment to let me know**

**Momo and Yuna: KURONEKO, YOU'RE SOOOOOOOOOO DEAD**

**Me: *hide behind brown-san* HELP ME, HIRO, JIRO.**

**Momo and Yuna: nani(what)?!**

**Hiro and Jiro: pleasure *smirked***

**Momo and Yuna: *ran with Hiro and Jiro chasing them***

**Crown172: *sweatdropped at the chasing background* well kuroneko-san need some OCs for her **_**You can kill a god but can you kill a fair**_**y story:**

**-1/Kaoru's and Kyoko's new bestie**

**-2/Miyako's new fasion friend**

**-3/Ali's new "sister"**

**-4/Nexa's new rival**

**-5/Eren's new teacher(dense but good)**

**So if anyone of you guys want to be in, PM her or review**

**Me: thank you crown-san, totally forgot, lol ^^". But the OCs only appeared shortly or maybe a few chappie**

**Crown172: Do you think it's too much OC**

**Me: … nah, I like working with them though**

**Crown172: OK**

**Me and Crown172: Sayonara and Arigato for R&R. See ya in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5****: BLUES AND WHITES**

**Me: Ok, after a couple of days, the result are greens and purples 1 and blues and whites 2**

**Crown172: wow, there arent many people review are they?**

**Me: yeah, people, if you're reading this then pleaseeeeee REVIEW**

**Crown172: *sweat-dropped***

**Me: anyway, this chapter main characters are Omiya, Suzu, Shin, Raiden, Taka and Kenta**

**Raiden and Shin: who's Takekii and Kenta Yuyu-chan?**

**Me: you will know and STOP calling me Yuyu-chan**

**Omiya: *squeaked* I could meet Taka-kun**

**Suzu: *blushed* Kenta…**

**Shin and Raiden: *frowned* who the heck are they?**

**Crown172: are you guys jealous? *teasing***

**Me: yep they are**

**Shin and Raiden: no we're *blushed***

**Raiden: jealous just for little kid, I way to mature, Yuyu-chan**

**Me: yeah right and stop calling me Yuyu-chan**

**Shin: but we like that**

**Omiya: Yuyu is a nice nickname :3**

**Suzu: yeah**

**Crown172: umm I agree**

**Me: no, no, no and no, like I said ONLY my bro could call me Yuyu**

**Omiya and Suzu: *pouted***

**Shin and Raiden: Yuyu-chan**

**Me: SHUT UP**

**Crown172: why don't you just kick them out or act like they're your bro?**

**Me: I cant kick them out 'cause they're the main characters…maybe**

**Shin and Raiden: *smirked* alright then Yuyu-neechan**

**Me: -_- I don't own the OECCG, BiPinkBunny own the Edo Boys Z,…ect**

**Crown172: but Yuna-chan does own the story and her OCs**

**All: ENJOYS! R&R!**

Omiya's P.O.V

Me and Suzu went to a flower shop after cursing the boys for 3 hours. I was picking up a sunflower and Suzu was picking up a daisy.

"Why hello there, what can I help for you two beautiful ladies?" A voice said behind us. We turned around and blushed when we saw Taka and Kenta aka our crush.

"Hello, Taka-kun, Kenta-kun." I smiled at them.

"Hi, Kenta-kun, Taka-kun." Suzu said.

"How are you?" Taka-kun said. I blushed. He's sooo sweet.

"We're fine, and you?" I saiid.

"Great." He said. Then me, Suzu, Taka and Kenta went to a kimono's store. Me and Suzu needed some new kimonos. While we were trying our kimono and Taka-kun and Kenta-kun were being the jugdes, 2 girls walked in. The first one had long, blonde hair and forest green eyes. She wore a green kimono that look kinda expensive. The second one had curly, long cotton pink hair and black eyes. She wore a yellow kimono.

"Hey you, get me the best and most expensive kimono in this store." The first girl said with a…well this is rude to said….bitchy voice. The shop-keeper ran inside to took the kimono for her. Then the second girl pointed at me.

"You, maid, bring me some water, I'm thirsty." She said.

"Anou(um), gomenasai(sorry), I'm a costumer." I said as polite as I can. 2 girls looked at me and Suzu then laughed.

"You guys are costumers? Hahaha, sorry, I don't know. Just that you're so ugly and pity. Do you need some money, I could charity to you." The first girl said. I frowned. That wasn't very friendly.

"Gomen, I don't need you money and maybe you should check your eyes. They might be broken." Suzu and Kenta said in the same time. 2 girls stared at us. Taka-kun stepped forward.

"Yeah." He said. The girls angry. Suddenly, 2 boys come in. Oh no, no no no no no no no. Not them. Anyone, guards, the kings, the queens, thives, anyone but them. Shin and Raiden of the Oh Edo Boys Z. Why they must show up?

"Shin-kun, Raiden-kun, those peasants are bullying me." The girls ran to them and started to cried. I'm not do that, they're lying. When Shin and Raiden looked at us, a smirked appeared on their face.

"Ohh look, Shin-niichan, are they Omiya and Suzu of the Oh Edo ChakiChaki Girls Z?" Raiden said as he looked at Suzu

"Yes, Raiden, they are." Shin said as he looked at me. I blushed. Why am I blushed?

Suzu's P.O.V

Those pest, brats # (*)^$&* ^$(*# $% #. Come down Suzu. Just perfect, first, some bitches came and now them(Me: wow, you cursed that much?_Suzu: you don't know everything about me._Me: hey, I CREATED you._Suzu: *mumbled* childish._Me: hey, I heard that.). Suddenly, Taka and Kenta-kun grabbed me and Omiya's wrist and dragged us to the door.

"Gomen, but we kinda busy." Kenta-kun said. But before we got to the door. Shin and Raiden blocked us.

"Well, what kind of busy?" Raiden frowned.

"None of your concert(wrong spelling)." I said. He looked at me amusmently.

"Why?" Shin said.

"Because it's and could you move?" Omiya asked politely. Shin looked at her and grinned. But I swore I have seen a blush on his face.

"Nope." They said. Urg, those brats.

"Raiden-kun, Shin-kun, do you know them?" The 2 girls earlier asked them. They looked at them.

"None of your bussinese. Now go away." Raiden said. Those two girls teared up and ran out. I heard them mumbled: "Bakas".

"That just mean." Omiya frowned.

"It's not your problem." Shin said. Dart, why is he so polite? If he and Raiden be rude, I could cursed them to death.

"Well, it's nice to have a little chat with you but we seriously have to go, right Omi-chan?" Taka said. Hmm why is he use her nickname since her childhood that he gave to her?

"Yeah, let's go Susu-chan." Kenta said. Okay, this is getting odd. But then, Raiden and Shin pulled us back and into their arms.

"You can leave but they stay." Shin looked at Taka. And Taka looked like he was going to punch him.

Omiya's P.O.V

What is happening? Why am I in Shin's arms and blushed? Snap out of it Omiya, you love Taka-kun..…...right? I saw Taka-kun glared at Shin and Shin smirked. He put his arms around my waist and pulled my closer to his chest.

"What are you doing?" Suzu said. I swore I saw a blush on her face.

"Saving your live." Raiden chucked.

"What do you mean?" I said. I don't get it.

"He mean those jerk were trying to harm you cutie." Shin whispered to my ear. I blushed.

" . ." Taka-kun grolwed. OMG OMG OMG what am I doing?

"Try me." Shin smirked.

"Come on guys, don't fight. We are in a store here. Let's shake hand and let it go." I said. Suzu looked at me with a are-you-kidding-me-? face. Did I say something wrong? Shin smirked again and Raiden grinned.

"As you wish, cutie." Shin said then let me go. Raiden signed and let Suzu go.

Raiden's P.O.V

Man this is fun. After I let Suzu go, Omiya and Suzu went home. I known it sound immature but hey, teasing them was really funny. Me and my bro were about to went away to find those 2 bitches that insulted MY Suzu. Wait, did I just said my Suzu? I mean Suzu, just Suzu. Be the sons of the general was fun but tired as well. Suddenly, the dirty blonde haired boy and bthe black haired boy that came with Omiaya and Suzu blocked our way.

"We know what you want?" the diry blonde said. I frowned.

"Really? What is it?" Shin teased him.

"Omiya and Suzu." The black said. Me and my bro grinned.

"What make you think like that?" I said.

"We have our own way. Here's an advice, STAY AWAY FROM THEM. They're too good for you. They're good and you're bad." The dirty blonde and the black said at the same time.

"Really? But I thought that bad boys always be attractive(wrong spelling again) to good girls." Shin and I smirked. They growled.

"How about a deal?" The dirty blonde said.

"What kind of deal?" Shin said.

"If you make them said they love you guys, you could have them but if we make them said they love us, you have to be our serverts in 4 month." The dirty blonde said.

"Deadline?" I rose my eyebrowns.

"The next moon festival." The black said. Me and my bro looked at each other awhile. Then Shin nodded.

"Deal." He said. I smirked. This is gonna be fun.

"Oh right then, I'm Taka, and he's Kenta." The dirty blonde said then introduced themselves. Seriously? They chose now to introduced themselves, soooo early.

"From now till then, don't ever think of touch them." Jerkenta growled. We smirked.

"If we don't."

"You will regret." Taka-baka said. They're soo wrong. We smirked again. Then they left. Shin turned to me.

"Hey, Raiden, we only have 3 months, do you think we can do it?" Shin asked.

"You make the deal now you asked me." I said. He mumbled something.

"What?" I looked at him.

"Nothing. Well think of something." He said nervously. Why is he so nervous? I began to think. After awhile of thinking…..I gave up. I couldn't think of anything, plus, Shin kept said: "Are you finish?" over and over again. Geez, hmm, maybe I should ask Hiro and Jiro, they should think of something since they're smart.

"Let's go to Jiro's and Hiro's. I bet they could help us. Shin nodded his hea and we both flew away. When we arrived home. Jiro, Hiro, Midori and Takaru were already there. We told our deal with them and suprisingly, they have made a deal too. Then Hiro and Jiro said their plans to us. A little immature and cheat but hey, they didn't said anything about rules. This's gonna be interesting. I cant wait until we began the plan.

**Me: Seriously, what are you guys up to?**

**Shin and Raiden: nothing Yuyu-nee**

**Me: *looked at them***

**Crown172: well, they did say nothing and I guess you guys are brother-sister now huh?**

**Me: *growled***

**Jiro and Hiro: really?**

**Midori and Takaru: *smirked* Yuyu-nee**

**Me: SHUT UP OR I WILL TEAR YOU IN HALF AND HOW COULD YOU GET IN HERE?**

**Crown172: *sweat-dropped* Where is the girls?**

**Boys: back-door and the girls went to Sakura's tea shop**

**Crown172: I'm gonna need some rest. Soo see ya *go to Sakura's tea shop***

**Me: crown-san!**

**Hiro: I seem like just us and Yuyu-nee then**

**Me: *growled* if you guys werent the main characters of this story, I would kill you all *dark aura***

**Boys: *shook and paled-face***

**_30 mins later_**

**Crown172: hey I'm back, wow, what sup with the boys?**

**Me: nothing *smiled innocently***

**Crown172: here's some sweet for you**

**Me: yay *hugged crown172**cat-ears poped out***

**Crown172: your welcome**

**Boys: Do we have?**

**Crown172: No**

**Boys: *pouted***

**Me: hi-five *hi-five with crown172***

**Hiro: you're soo mean Yuyu-nee**

**Jiro: yeah**

**Shin: ohh Yuyu-nee, did you forget something?**

**Me: …oh yeah, well I need a new co-host with me since crown-san will leave after this chappie *anime-tear***

**Crown172: Thank you for reading this story and please support**

**Midori: new co-host huh?**

**Takaru: She/He better cool Yuyu-nee**

**Raiden: hmm is she/he immature?**

**Me: oh shut up**

**Crown172: *sweat-dropped* well see ya then *hugged me***

**Me: See ya crown-san *hugged crown-san***

**Boys: We gonna miss ya**

**Crown172: thank you boys and don't you dare to hurt the girls *dark aura***

**Boys: *scared* hai(yes/ok)**

**Crown172: *left***

**Me:….well thank you for reading this, the next chappie is about the greens and purples. Hope ya like it and I NEED A CO-HOST. **

**Boys: Yuyu-nee also open the DARE review. If anyone of you have any dares, review!**

**Me: the next chappie will update pretty long 'cause my school is going to start, gomenasai. Well. R&R.**

**Boys: Support Yuyu-nee and her friend Crown172**

**All: See ya **


	9. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6****: GREENS AND PURPLES**

**Me: sorry for the long update XP I have a lot of school work**

**Okou: Why don't you just stop**

**Me: Never =]]**

**Midori: Hi-five neechan**

**Me: SHUT UP**

**Usami: why?**

**Me: I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to perverts**

**Takaru: *smirked* we arent perverts neechan**

**Me: SHUT UP! And gomenasai to whoever want to be my co-host, I kinda forgot who are you, plus, I am too lazy to check the review/PM again soo see ya at the next chappie**

**Okou and Usami: Shame on you**

**Me: *rolled my eyes* whatever. Disclaimer please!**

**Okou and Midori: Yuna-chan/Neechan doesn't own the OECCGZ or the EDBZ or any character that arent her OCs**

**Usami and Takaru: She does own the story and her OCs**

**Me: ENJOYS! Ohh and I am watching Ouran High School Host Club**

**Okou and Usami: What?**

**Me: Ouran igh School Host Club, it's funny.**

**Midori and Takaru: Huh?**

**Me: Whatever. Into the story**

* * *

Okou's P.O.V

Urg, those pest, those jerks bastard $*( %$(^ ()!^$* %&# Why cant I kill him? He just ruined my perfect day. Urg, damn him. Who am I talking about you ask? Who else, the one and only Midori. F*** him. Well, right now, he was wrapped his hand around my waist and the other arm, he…fucking touch my chest(Me: Pervert Alert._Midori: come on, I'm not the bad*smirked*_Me: PERVERT ALERT). On the other side, Takaru was kissed Usami, passionately? Fuck, he gonna died. The worst part was they were doing these stuff IN FRONT OF our crushes, Axe and Yutaka. Yeah, I bet you wodering why me, a chaki, have a crush on Axe, a monster. Turn out, he's not that bad. Ohh sorry, Axe have black hair and green skin. Yutaka have white hair and blue eyes. And well back to the story how me and Usami got into this pervert mess.

_FLASHBACK(all of the flashback part is Okou's P.O.V only)_

"Come one Okou, let go and buy some toys." Usami yelled and jumping around me. I sweat-dropped.

"Seriously Usami? Toys?"

"What, we're never too young for toys?" Usami said cheerfully.

"You mean adult's toy?" a sexy voice said behind us. I knew this voice everywhere.

"Axe!" I yelled and turned around. My pervert crush was standing there with Yutaka, Usami's crush(Okou: seriously, MY pervert crush?_Me: what? You like him._Okou: shut up._Midori: who the heck is he?_Me: back to the story)

"Not that kind toy." Usami blushed, shook her head and looked at Yutaka innocently. He just smiled.

"Of course you don't." he said. No ironic. Wow, he must like her too.

"Whatever, hey, wanna go to the ball match?" Axe smirked.

"OMG, of course, let go, we gonna beaten you up." Me and Usami yelled in unison.

"Like you can. Race to the field." Axe and Yutaka ran off.

"Cheated." We yelled and ran after them. I love kick ball game. Althought the "elegant" woman don't like us much because of that. They said to my mom that, actually, they said to all our, the chaki chaki girls, mom that we have reached the age of marrige. If we don't get married soon. We will died in lonely bla bla bla. Geez, I just fucking hate them. I just saying to you that ME AND THE REST OF THE CHAKI CHAKI GIRLS Z WILL NEVER MARRY A GUY THAT WE DON'T LIKE. After awhile lost in those thought, I realized that I have reached the field. Axe, Yutaka and Usami right after me. They breath heavily.

"What sup with you guys?" I said. They looked at me with a are-you-kidding-me face.

"Okou-chan, why are you running like a miniac?" Usami breath. I sweatdropped.

"I am?"

"Yeah." Axe and Yutaka breath. I sweat-dropped.

"Gomenasai." I said. We talked a bit then when we about to began chose your team. Some soilders came with a carrige. Look like someone of the loyar family came here huh? Then, someone was coming out. And it was…Midori? What the heck? How could it be? You're kidding me right? I looked to Usami. She's shocked to because Takaru just came out came out with Midori. We stared at hem with hatred.

"Sup, can we join you?" Midori smirked. Me, Usami, and our friends looked at each other. Then suddenly, Takaru laid his eyes on Usami. Ah oh, that's not a good sign. Takaru whispered to Midori something and now, he looked at me, smirked.

"Well well well, looked like girly like ball huh?" Midori chucked. I stepped in front of his face. And Usami followed me.

"What your mouth or I will kill you?" I hissed. Usami glared at Takaru wwho smirked.

"Yeah, like you can do that." He smirked. That's it. I was about to grab him when Axe, Usami and Yutaka stopped me.

"How about we deal this on the field." Yutaka said.

"Sound good." Takaru looked at Yutaka as he hugged Usami.

"The losers will obeyed 1 thing that the winners said." Midori smirked.

"Deal." I growled and shook his hand. Then we picked our team. Urg, fuck him, why he always get in my way. I wish that I could just erased him from my life. And then we stared to play. I passed the ball to Usami. She dodged the defence and passed back to me. When I was about ot scored, Midori just took the ball. Damn him. Axe got the ball back and pssed to a guy who passed to Yutaka. He ran throught the defence but being beaten by Takaru. They were fucking good. Then I got the ball back and pssed it for one of my teammate who passed to Axe. And he scored. Woo hoo. 1-0. I smirked and hugged Axe. I didn't know that Midori was looking at Axe with a killing aura. Then we began to continue. After a lot of rounds, the final score was 5-4. He won!. I cant believe it but he actually WON. Urg, could this day get any worse.

"My wish is Okou, you have to go on a date with me." Midori smirked. My jaws dropped.

"What?" I groaned. Damn it, he enjoyed every moment that I pissed off. Why don't e just pick on someone else.

"Mine is Usami go on a date with me." Takaru smirked.

"What? No way I will do that. I rather went on a date with my father." Usami yelled protested.

You don't have a choice." They chucked. Urg.

"Fine, but we will bring Axe and Yutaka." Usami grinned. Axe and Yutaka, who were glaring at Midori and Takaru with dark aura smiled. Axe looked kinda cute.

"What?" Midori and Takaru yelled.

"You said go on a date with you but you didn't said we cant bring a friend." I smirked as I realised what Usami means. Man, their face looked fuuny. Suddenly, Takaru turned his head to Midori and whispered something to his ear. Then, they smirked widely. I have a very bad feeling about this.

"Alright then let's go." Midori said and wrapped his arm around my waist. I blushed.

"WHAT THE F****** HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed to his ear(Me: nice one._Midori: my ear -_-). He just smirked.

"Why cant I holding my date's waist?"

"Back off." I growled. He smirked. Geez, what's wrong with him? I turned around and saw Axe was looked a you-are-so-dead face at Midori. Please kill him soon.

Now, Usami's P.O.V

WHAT THE HECK AM I DOING? Takaru's tougne was in my mouth, explored my mouth passionately. I tried to pushed him but he's too strong. When we finally broke our kiss for air. I turned around and saw Yutaka. I was going to ran to im and explain but Takaru pulled me back. I looked Okou for help but then I saw she have a problem too. Damn it, why are they picking on us? They could have any girls that they wanted. Urg…why they must picked on us? Urg, now I'm like Suzu.

"Takaru, let go of me." I said. He smirked and put on the why-should-I face. I was about to saying something but Yutaka already punched him in the face. GO YUTAKA-KUN.

"Get away from her." Yutaka growled and held me. I turned around and saw Axe already held Okou. Remind me to thanks the boys. Well, I bet you all wondering why we end up like this right? Let me tell ya.

_FLASHBACK(all of the flashback part is Usami's P.O.V only)_

WHY? WHY? WHY KAMI HATE ME? Lose them was bad enough and now this? God must really hates me. Well me and Okou were walking in the forest. Hugging us were Midori and Takaru. Follow us were Axe and Yutaka. Urg, he have to ruined my good day? And now, I was walking in a beautiful forest with my handsome, hot, cool and nice crush. Except one tiny thing, TAKARU WAS HUGGING ME. This is soo unfair. Ahhhhhhhhhh I HATE HIM, HATE HIM, HATE HIM. I bite my lips and curse him.

"You know, cursing me wont help you get away from this." Takaru suddenly whispered to my ear. I blushed madly. Damn him.

"LET'S GO OF ME!" I yelled and slammed Takaru's face. And he dodged. I looked at Okou who now have an argument with Midori. And then Axe and Yutaka who now have dark aura. Why do they have dark aura? Then suddenly, Takaru kissed me passionately on the lips. His hand still around my waist. Damn him. I tried to get out but useless.

Now, Midori's P.O.V

That Okou girl have such a nice curve. I like it. And if you were wondering. No, me and Takaru werent like them. We just playboys and wanted to mad them annoyed and mad. Also to picked up that green boy. What's his name again? I kept touching her butt. I like it. I smirked as she pushed me. She's so fierce, I like that type. I looked at Takaru who now still hugged Usami. Man, I love the looks on those wimp boys face. Then those boys punched us and held those chicks. F*** them.

"Get away from her." They growled. How adorable!

"If not?" I teased them. The growled louder. Then we entered a fight. Of course I faught with Okou and the green boy while Takaru take the rest. After the fight which being stopped by Okou's and Usami's mom, of course Okou and Usami must went home. When me and my bro were about to went home, then, the green boy and the other boy showed up.

"Get away from them, you're not good enough for her. I knew that you're just playing with her." The other boy growled. We smirked.

"What? Do you scared that she will felt for me instead of you?" Takaru teased. The boy growled more. Axe smirked.

"If you so confident, how about a bet?"

"What kind of bet?" I smirked.

"If make them fell for you from till the next moon festival, winner could have her. Loser will die." Axe growled. Me and Takaru looked at each other and smirked. This is interesting.

"Deal." I said. Then growled then left. Takaru turned to me.

"We are so gonna win." I smirked.

"Hell yeah, but just to be sure, let's get some help from Jiro and Hiro." He said. I grinned. Then we flew to our house where we found Hiro and Jiro were smirking devilishily. Then we began to tell our story. Suprisingly, they make the same deal. Then they told us their plan. I smirked. I FREAKING love this plan. After that, Shin and Raiden came home and told that they just made a deal. Suprisingly again, they made the same deal. This is freaky. Hiro explained the plan again for them. They smirked. Look like those chaki wont know what will hit them.

* * *

**Me: phew, done**

**Okou: what the heck are they planning?**

**Me: ask them, not me**

**Usami: but you write this**

**Me: really? Oh, just noticed that.**

**Okou and Usami: *sweat-dropped***

**Midori and Takaru: if you want to know, kiss me first**

**Okou and Usami: NEVER! *argument with the boys**

***Argument background***

**Me: Well, sorry again 'cause the long update, I hope you enjoy ya weekend**

**P.S: I'm listening to Vocaloid: Dark Wood Circus, Trick and Treat,… And have a idea for a new story…again…but this time, I need 1-2 co-writter to write it with me. If any of you guys want, P.M me. Ohh and the person who ask to be the co-host, please P.M so I could remember XP. See ya!**


End file.
